Nuestro indestructible amor
by Saremi-San 02
Summary: gohan se siente celoso al ver que sus compañeros de universidad se fijan en videl, y al reclamar lo acontecido solo resultan peleados, lo que no sabían es que cierta joven castaña tuvo que ver en la corta separación de los héroes de ciudad Satán , sin embargo su amor es indestructible y hacen lo posible por volver a estar juntos; porque ellos se aman a pesar de todo.


**Disclaimer: ni dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son exclusivamente obra de akira toriyama.**

Son Gohan un joven de 18 años de edad se encontraba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol de sakura con los ojos cerrados, desde lejos podría verse que estaba tranquilo o simplemente tomando una siesta en ese bosque hermoso que pertenecía a la montaña paoz, sin embargo era todo lo contrario.

Dos semanas atrás había tenido una fuerte pelea con su novia Videl Satán por una situación de celos por parte de él, aunque para el pelinegro el solo defendía lo que le pertenecía; sin embargo ella lo malinterpreto todo y al parecer él tenía la culpa.

 _Flashback._

 _El pelinegro iba caminando hacia su universidad algo distraído ya que dentro de poco seria el aniversario de él y videl, desgraciadamente para el joven este se había estado comportando extraño haciendo que videl y el tuvieran varias discusiones._

 _Él amaba a videl, de eso no tenía duda sin embargo al estar ambos ya en la universidad, la ojiazul recibía demasiada atención por parte de la población masculina y eso le molestaba de sobremanera._

 _La joven simplemente le daba la pobre excusa de "son solo amigos" y el pelinegro ante eso le reclamaba, haciendo que ambos discutieran; pero eso no era lo que más le molestaba sino que el perfectamente sabía que videl ocultaba su relación con las demás personas, haciendo que los hombres de la universidad se fijaran en ella._

 _Eso no era lo que más le dolía sino que el al ser nuevo en estas situaciones románticas obviamente se planteaba dudas en su cabeza, ¿acaso se avergonzaba de él? ¿Ya no lo amaba como antes? ¿Se estaría fijando en alguien más? Esas y más dudas se aglomeraban en la cabeza del pobre semi-saiyajin pero este día había terminado su paciencia._

 _Al llegar a su salón vio furioso como Daryel un joven de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, atlético y capitán del equipo de futbol estaba besando a su novia con toda la libertad y gusto que podía tener pero eso se acabaría pronto._

 _-¡VIDEL!- grito furioso el pelinegro acercándose a ellos y sin intensión de contenerse golpeo bastante fuerte el rostro del rubio no solo rompiéndole la nariz sino que lo mandandolo a estrellarse con la pared más cercana del salón._

 _-¿¡estás loco!?- grito furioso Daryel tapándose la nariz sangrante con la mano mientras se levantaba adolorido por el tremendo golpe que se dio al estrellarse contra la pared, el oji-verde se acercó al pelinegro encarándolo. – ¡Ella no es de tu propiedad!- y sin medir sus consecuencias se lanzó al semi-saiyajin con claras intenciones de golpearlo, sin embargo gohan al saber sobre las artes marciales no sintió miedo y con su lado saiyajin a flote lo espero para esquivar su golpe y darle un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente con gran facilidad._

 _-¿¡qué demonios te pasa!? ¡No tenías por qué haberlo golpeado!- le grito su novia dejándolo todavía más enojado, esta se acercó ayudar a su compañero con las intenciones de despertarlo, gohan se acercó y la tomo del brazo para que lo mirase pero la ojiazul se soltó de su agarre mirándolo enojada. –yo no te dije nada sobre tu amiga- respondió enojada, gohan la miro sorprendido no solo porque su novia menciono a una amiga que ni siquiera recordaba sino porque ponía primero a sus amigos que a él._

 _-¿¡y encima de todo lo defiendes!?- pregunto o más bien grito el joven que derroto a cell, simplemente no entendía a la justiciera; ella no entendía que él no quería que se le acercara otro hombre porque claramente sentía miedo de perderla pero al parecer ella había malinterpretado todo y ahora resulta que todo es su culpa. – ¡Por kami videl ese tipo te beso! ¡A ti! ¡Como si tú estuvieras libre! ¡Soy tu novio y no quiero que nadie se te acerque!- le respondió más que furioso cruzándose de brazos._

 _-¡ese beso no significo nada!- respondió de la misma manera, furiosa y cruzándose de brazos. –Daryel es solo un amigo- grito extendiendo los brazos desesperada, no entendía como su novio no miraba ese simple detalle. –Estoy cansada de decirte esa misma excusa una y otra vez- dijo para después suspirar cansada._

 _-Ahh mira, ósea que los amigos ahora se dan los besos en la boca; lo siento videl es que soy un completo ignorante y no sabía ese pequeño detalle- respondió con un aire de sarcasmo que enfureció a la ojiazul pero antes de que ella pudiera hablar él se le adelanto. -¿te avergüenzas de mi por ser del campo? ¿Prefieres a alguien que tenga dinero? o ¿te fijaste en alguien más?- pregunto decidido ya era hora de sacarse esas dudas que estaban carcomiendo su cabeza día y noche y que no lo dejaban dormir._

 _-¡claro que no me avergüenzo de ti, yo te amo seas citadino o del campo! Y ¡no! no quiero alguien que tenga dinero, menos me voy a fijar en alguien más, es solo que tus celos ya te están llevando a mi limite y yo lo que más odio es que un hombre sea celoso, yo no lo soy de tu amiga esa- respondió enojada dejando a gohan con un rostro desencajado._

 _-¿de qué amiga me hablas? Por kami ¿ese beso te dejo confundida o qué?- pregunto._

 _-hay gohan no me vengas con cinismos, ¿cómo puede ser posible que ella conozca todo de ti y tu ni siquiera sepas que existe? Eres un descarado- dijo más que furiosa ella no le celaba la amistad con esa castaña que apareció de la nada y el si con sus compañeros de clase, a veces no entendía al mayor de los Son._

 _-¿de quién demonios me hablas? ¿Qué amiga? Yo aquí no conozco a nadie que no seas tú- respondió serio._

 _-esto es irrelevante Son Gohan, sabes los celos te están quitando lo inteligente…uff será mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo- dijo triste pero decidida sin saber que esas palabras se habían enterrado en lo más profundo del corazón del joven Son._

 _-me parece bien, ahora puedes decirles a tus amiguitos que ya estas libre- dijo serio dirigiéndose a la entrada del salón. –Adiós videl.-. Respondió frio dejando a la chica sorprendida por la frialdad con que decía las palabras._

 _Fin del flashback._

-¡Gohan hermano!- grito emocionado el pequeño goten aterrizando de golpe en el estómago de gohan sacándole de lleno el aire.

-ho...hola goten- dijo recuperando el oxígeno dando grandes bocanadas de aire. –Aterriza más suave la próxima vez- respondió riendo, sean bastantes sus problemas goten con una gran sonrisa inocente y emocionada le daba ánimos a gohan para olvidarse de todo.

-¡jeje claro! Hermano… pero tengo una duda… ¿Por qué no ha venido videl a jugar conmigo?- pregunto quitándole de golpe la alegría al joven Son dejándolo mudo y pensativo sobre que decirle a su hermano menor.

-esto…mmm ¿Cómo explicarlo? Videl y yo nos peleamos un poco y creo que no volverá en un tiempo, lo siento pequeño- dijo revolviendo los rebeldes cabellos de su hermano parecidos a los de su padre.

-la cena esta lista muchachos- llego Goku antes de que goten pudiera contradecir el argumento de su hermano mayor y por consecuencia salvando a gohan de un interrogatorio.

-está bien, papa ¿me das permiso de ir a casa de videl?- pregunto goten subiéndose en los hombros de su padre quien quedo pensativo.

-mmm no se goten, tu mama no te dejaría que fueras solo por muy fuerte que seas- dijo serio para después empezar a caminar con sus hijos de regreso a la casa.

-ohh, entonces que me lleve gohan- respondió alegre la pequeña réplica del saiyajin más fuerte.

-no goten, no vas a ir- respondió una voz femenina delicada pero demostrando pequeños ápices de enfado, los tres guerreros voltearon y se encontraron con la mujer que velaba por sus vidas día y noche con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

-pero… ¿Por qué no mami?- pregunto goten bajándose de los hombros de su padre y poniendo rostro de cachorrito.

-simplemente porque no has acabado tus tareas, así que no tienes permiso de ir a jugar con videl- respondió seria mientras entraba a la casa siendo seguida de tres saiyajins muy hambrientos.

:::

:::

:::

 _ **Mansión Satán.**_

Videl se encontraba hablando con su amiga de la infancia sobre todos lo que sucedió con el joven semi-Saiyajin, sin embargo quedo indignada porque al parecer la rubia se encontraba del lado del pelinegro.

-¿Por qué lo defiendes?- pregunto ofendida mientras su amiga reía nerviosa y al mismo agitaba las manos evitando la pregunta de su amiga y para evitar la mirada de hielo que le profesaba la ojiazul en ese mismo momento

-no me malinterpretes Vi, jejeje lo que quiero decir es que de pronto actuaste demasiado ¿grosera? Con gohan jejeje- se excusó la parlanchina rubia mientras la pelinegra resoplaba con un aire de fastidio y enfado.

-no lo hice, solo defendí a mis compañeros; ¿¡cómo se atreve a golpear a Daryel!? ¡No hizo nada!- respondió terca pero ella misma sabía muy en el fondo que tanto gohan como ireza tenían razón.

-videl…ese tal "amigo" tuyo te beso, ¡POR KAMI! Y dices que no te hizo nada, por favor videl algo te pasa; te conozco desde que teníamos 5 años, se toda tu vida, tus gustos, tus disgustos, tus miedos, fortalezas, debilidades, eres como mi hermana ¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

-¡no me sucede nada, simplemente me enoja que gohan no confié en mí, tenga otras amistades y que no me las presente y que actué como si fuera su prisionera!- dijo mientras se recostaba en su cama y cubría su rostro con su almohada.

-haber si entendí, ¿estas celosa?- pregunto aguantando el ataque de risa que tenía en esos momentos, la pelinegra grito de frustración aun con la almohada cubriéndola. –Y los celos no significa que no confié en ti, significa que te ama de verdad y tiene miedo a perderte- dijo explicándole el tema a su amiga como si de una niña se tratase.

-¿y su amiga _**esa**_ qué?- dijo con aire de fastidio y celos mientras se descubría su rostro y miraba los ojos de su amiga profundamente.

-¿me puedes repetir lo que te dijo?- pregunto curiosa

-está bien- dijo desanimada.

 _Flashback_

 _Una joven pelinegra se encontraba caminando para dirigirse a la universidad a la que acababa de ingresar sin embargo iba algo distraída ya que sus pensamientos estaban ubicados en cierto joven semi-Saiyajin, tan distraída estaba que no se dio cuenta que choco con algo o más bien con alguien sacándola de sus pensamientos._

 _-lo siento, ¿estás bien?- pregunto la ojiazul mientras ayudaba a levantarse a la joven con la que había chocado, videl se la quedo observando un momento ya que pensaba haberla visto en otro lugar, la joven tenía el cabello castaño, orbes de un color esmeralda profundo y tez blanca._

 _-sí, no te preocupes- lo joven castaña observo a la joven frente a ella y se dio cuenta que era la chica que estaba buscando, sonrió con un deje de crueldad repasando su plan mentalmente una vez más, para después seguir actuando. -¿eres Videl Satán?- pregunto fingiendo sorpresa y admiración por la joven justiciera._

 _-sí, soy yo; ¿nos conocemos?- pregunto confundida y mirando fijamente los orbes esmeralda de la joven castaña con algo de recelo, ya que no le profesaba ningún sentimiento amistoso hacia ella._

 _-Soy lime beche, mucho gusto- sonrió amigablemente y tendió su mano a la pelinegra que respondió el gesto con algo de desconfianza.- ¿conoces a Gohan?- volvió a preguntar dejando a videl sorprendida porque la joven conocía a su novio._

 _-sí, él es mi novio- respondió frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. -¿porque preguntas? ¿Lo conoces?- devolvió el interrogatorio._

 _-¿¡novio!? Vaya, hasta que al fin mi pequeño gohan consiguió a una chica- respondió dejando sorprendida y enfadada a la ojiazul por el apodo que dicha ojiverde le puso a su novio.-somos amigos- respondió alegre._

 _-¿amigos? Disculpa mi grosería, pero él no te menciono en ningún momento- respondió enojada con cierto joven de cabello azabache._

 _-no me sorprende, él es muy inocente y tierno, de pronto se olvidó- respondió con maldad al ver el enfado que profesaba el rostro de la hija de Mr. Satán._

 _-¿tierno? ¿Inocente?- la ira recorría cada palabra que salía de su boca. -¿desde cuándo se conocen?- se atrevió a preguntar._

 _-desde niños- respondió ella. – de hecho tuvimos un vínculo muy cercano, éramos inseparables; ¿sabes? Hasta me salvó de morir en un rio.- dijo triunfante, su plan estaba funcionando perfectamente._

 _-¿enserio?- respondió sorprendida y a la vez con una pizca de celos._

 _-¡aja! De hecho vine a decirte algo importante, no quiero que seas infeliz a lado de gohan- fingió pesar por su acompañante._

 _-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto confundida pero a la vez con miedo._

 _-así es videl, no te voy a mentir pero él nos es de fiar; créeme lo conozco desde niña, es mejor que te alejes de él antes de que te rompa el corazón y no te voy a mentir pero él me llamo y me dijo que no le gustaban varios aspectos de tu personalidad y que ya se estaba cansando- respondió decidida, nadie le quitaría a gohan, el joven que robo su corazón desde que era una pequeña niña de 9 años._

 _-¿así? ¿Cómo cuáles?- pregunto desconfiada pero a la vez curiosa aunque sobretodo enfadada con dicha castaña porque ella no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que le estaba mintiendo._

 _-tu curiosidad por ejemplo, dice que si no lo hubieras descubierto no estaría en todos esos problemas de salvar ciudad satán, tu malgenio, me dijo que no le gustaba una chica tan temperamental como tú, y por último que te arriesgues mucho, dice que a veces te preocupas más por tu ciudad que por cuidar la relación y que te tiene que andar cuidando como si fuera tu niñero- dijo sorprendiendo a la pelinegra, y afortunadamente por la castaña la ojiazul creyó todo el cuento no por las primeras razones sino por la ultima porque a decir verdad descuidaba su relación por salvar su ciudad._

 _-ya veo, gracias; emm disculpa pero debo irme a la universidad, nos vemos- dijo con aire triste y salió corriendo sin saber que la castaña la miraba con una sonrisa cínica para después marcharse._

 _Fin del flashback._

-pues amiga mía, esa estúpida oportunista te ha engañado- respondió con firmeza la rubia.

-¿tú crees?- pregunto dudosa pero a la vez esperanzada.

-te responderé con otra pregunta… ¿tú crees que gohan sea tan cobarde como para mandarte a decir eso con una "amiga"?- respondió o más bien pregunto haciendo entrar en razón a la justiciera de ciudad satán.

-no- respondió secamente o iba a disfrutar rompiéndole la cara a dicha castaña.

:::

:::

:::

-¿Qué haces aquí lime?- pregunto sorprendido gohan al ver a su amiga frente a la puerta de su casa.

-¿quién es hijo?- pregunto milk asomándose por el hombro de su primogénito y al ver quien era frunció el ceño marcadamente, esa tal muchacha lime no le agradaba para nada.

-es lime mama, mi amiga- respondió todavía sorprendido por la visita sorpresa de la castaña. –ya vuelvo voy hablar con ella un momento.- continuo para después salir aunque se detuvo al escuchar lo dicho por su madre.

-está bien hijo, solo no demores, recuerda que invite a videl a cenar- gohan se puso rojo como un tomate al escuchar el nombre de la chica que no lo dejaba dormir, sin embargo lime tuvo una reacción totalmente diferente al hermano mayor de goten ya que al oír el nombre de su rival frunció el ceño, milk vio cómo su hijo y lime salían, y como toda madre rogaba porque no pasara nada porque sinceramente esa castaña no le caía nada bien y una madre nuca se equivocaba en un presentimiento.

 _ **En el bosque…**_

-y gohan dime, ¿tú y videl terminaron?- pregunto curiosa por saber si su plan había funcionado.

-no lime, videl y yo seguimos juntos- respondió decidido, si habían peleado, pero por nada del mundo dejaría ir a su justiciera. – ¿Por qué la pregunta?- dijo mirando fijamente a la castaña quien en ese mismo instante maldecía por dentro a videl.

-pero tú y ella no se hablan hace dos semanas- respondió evadiendo la pregunta anterior de gohan, no se rendiría ella y gohan estarían juntos cueste lo que cueste.

-cambiemos de tema, ¿Por qué viniste de noche?- respondió un tanto amargado por la frase anterior de la castaña y un tanto enojado por la intromisión de ella en su relación, si era su amiga pero había ciertas cosas que no quería decirle y tenía sus razones.

-Ahh bueno, pues vine porque cuando me llamaste ayer por la mañana te notabas deprimido y yo como tu amiga quise venir a verte- respondió fingiendo muy bien haciendo que el semi-saiyajin cayera en su red.

-ya bueno, gracias- respondió sonriendo, era bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar para sacarse todo ese peso de encima.

:::

:::

:::

 _ **Mansión satán.**_

-¿estás segura de esto?- pregunto videl viéndose en un espejo con algo de vergüenza por lo que vestía, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas de una sola tira que cruzaba el hombro derecho, y era ajustado por un cinturón dorado, tenía puestas unas veletas doradas y levemente maquillada.

-¡claro que sí! En cuanto te mire gohan quedara babeando y querrá comerte a besos- afirmo haciendo que su amiga se sonrojase como si fuera un tomate humano.

-de acuerdo, entonces me voy; chao amiga- se despidió de la rubia con un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo y se dirigió a la terraza de su casa para des encapsular su helicóptero y dirigirse a la casa Son.

:::

:::

:::

-qué bonito es tu hogar gohan- suspiro, el pelinegro simplemente sonrió forzadamente mientras se detenían frente a un lago que estaba cerca de la casa Son. –dime gohan, si tú y videl llegaran a terminar ¿escogerías a alguien más como novia? " _di que sí, di que sí_ "- pregunto ansiosa y curiosa.

-no, lo que siento por videl es algo único y no creo que lo sienta por alguien más- respondió sin saber que esas palabras enfurecieron a la castaña.

-pero, si alguien te amara desde hace tiempo ¿lo aceptarías?- pregunto frustrada y algo enfadada confundiendo al pelinegro por su cambio tan repentino de humor.

-ya te dije que no lime, videl es única para mí, es la que conoce todos mis secretos y a la única que voy amar con todo mi corazón- respondió sonriendo tristemente mientras pensaba qua había cometido un error al ser muy celoso con ella, tendría que hablar con ella; estaba decidido.

-mejor miremos el lago- respondió enojada, vio como gohan asintió levemente y quedo observando el lago bastante pensativo, y frunció el ceño al creer que estaba pensando en la estúpida de videl, sin embargo vio su oportunidad, ya que a lo lejos vio un helicóptero amarillo que tenía escrito a un costado Mr. Satán.

-¿estás bien lime?- pregunto gohan al verla que ahora ya estaba más feliz que antes, sinceramente no entendía a las mujeres, de un momento a otro tenían otro carácter.

-de maravilla- dijo mirándolo coquetamente cosa que sorprendió al medio saiyajin. –gohan ya no puedo más… yo ¡te AMO!- grito para después abrazar al joven por el cuello y plantar sus labios sobre los de él hermano mayor de goten.

Gohan quedo completamente mudo ante la situación, no solo estaba sorprendido por la confesión de lime sino por la reacción de ella pero no era solo eso, ya que palideció totalmente al sentir un ki muy familiar frente a ellos, y cuando alzo la vista confirmo sus peores temores; videl los había visto.

Gohan rápidamente se separó de lime al ver que la ojiazul empezó a correr por el bosque, la chica le miro confundida mientras que él la miraba con odio.

-¿¡porque demonios hiciste eso!?- le grito a la ojiverde, sin embargo poco le importo su respuestas ya que empezó a correr en dirección en donde sentía el agitado ki de su novia.

-¡gohan espera! ¿Por qué la persigues? ¿Qué no ves que ya no te ama? ¡Yo si te amo, no como esa estúpida millonaria!- grito lime alcanzando gohan quien al oír el insulto que la castaña dirigía a la mujer que amaba se detuvo por completo y volteo a ver a lime con desprecio y odio.

-que sea la última vez que insultas a videl, y lo tuyo no es amor, es una estúpida obsesión, ya lárgate y no me vuelvas hablar en tu vida- finalizo con frialdad mientras empezó a correr nuevamente dejando a la castaña dolida por las palabras del joven.

:::

:::

:::

No entendía su suerte, había volado hasta la montaña paoz para disculparse con gohan y lo encontraba besándose con lime, la vida la odiaba, al ver tal escena no hizo más que correr adentrándose en el bosque y al llegar a lo más profundo de este simplemente se sentó a llorar.

-tal vez sea lo mejor- susurro para sí misma, se limpió las lágrimas y después de estar unos minutos sentada se levantó para irse a casa, y olvidar la acontecido esa noche.

Cuando pretendía irse se detuvo al escuchar los sonidos de unas pisadas acercándose, al principio pensó que era gohan pero una vez más su imaginación le jugo una broma, ya que al voltear hacia atrás se encontró con un tigre dientes de sable que al parecer tenía hambre, y mucha.

-¡ahhhhh!- grito para empezar a correr mientras era perseguida por el depredador para su desgracia tropezó con una rama de un árbol quedando acorralada por el animal y al ver que este se lanzó hacia ella lo único que hizo fue cubrir su rostro con sus manos esperando el ataque.

Un ataque que nunca llego, confundida pero sobre todo aliviada retiro las manos de su rostro encontrándose con un joven de cabello negro en pose defensiva frente a ella, suspiro; gohan la había salvado como siempre, pero al recordar el beso con la castaña se levantó y prefirió irse, sin embargo gohan la detuvo al agarrar fuertemente su mano evitando su huida.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con enfado y desprecio liberándose de su agarre y mirándole fijamente a los ojos, los de él reflejan arrepentimiento y los de ella desprecio.

-videl ese beso no es cómo crees, fue lime la que me beso- explico rápidamente pero al ver que la mirada de la ojiazul no cambiaba sonrió tristemente. – ¿No me crees verdad?- pregunto bajando su mirada al suelo.

-mira tengo trabajos pendientes, nos vemos mañana; adiós- se despidió la ojiazul para después des-encapsular su helicóptero e irse a su casa, no quería hablar con gohan menos si ahora él estaba con lime, gohan al ver que videl se fue, tomo vuelo y fue a casa para olvidar lo acontecido.

:::

:::

:::

-¡hola gohan!- saludo alegre una joven de cabello purpura y ojos azules, tez blanca y brillante sonrisa; ella era Katsumi, una compañera de curso de ambos paladines de la justicia y hasta ahora la más cercana en formar una amistad con ellos.

-hola Kat, estas muy alegre ¿a qué se debe?- pregunto forzando una sonrisa para disimular su mal ánimo.

-¡mmm me gane un cupón para una malteada de chocolate gratis, por eso!- grito alegre pero al ver el rostro demacrado del joven Son se preocupó por este. -¿Qué tienes? Te ves deprimido- pregunto sentándose en el pupitre vacío al lado de él.

-tuve una pelea con mi novia- respondió sinceramente, y al ver el rostro sorprendido de Katsumi, sonrió amargamente recordando que nadie sabía sobre su noviazgo con la justiciera de ciudad satán. –Mi novia es videl- respondió orgulloso y riendo sinceramente al ver que los ojos de Katsumi casi se salen al abrirlos más que antes.

-vaya, me sorprendes; no sabía que tu novia era videl, mejor dicho nadie lo sabía- respondió pensativa. -aunque ya lo suponía, nunca la parabas de mirar- respondió inocente haciendo que el ojinegro se sonrojara violentamente al punto de parecer un tomate humano.- ¡te ayudare a recuperar a tu justiciera!- respondió decidida.

-gracias, aunque creo que no va a funcionar- respondió viendo a lo lejos como varios jóvenes del género masculino rodeaban a la joven pelinegra.

-no seas tonto, videl te ama tal y como eres- dijo para después poner pose pensativa e idearse un plan y cuando por fin lo tubo sonrió, era simplemente perfecto. -¿Cuándo es su aniversario?- pregunto, era hora de actuar.

:::

:::

:::

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí Kat?- pregunto con algo de enfado la ojiazul al ver que la peli-morada la llevo al jardín trasero de la universidad.

-para que hables con gohan- respondió mostrando su brillante sonrisa y dejando helada a videl con la idea de tener que volver a ver al semi-saiyajin.

-hola videl- saludo tímido el joven, la pelinegra simplemente dijo un casto "hola" y ambos se miraron a los ojos. -¿podemos hablar?- pregunto con un poco de miedo, después de todo cuando videl estaba enojada daba más miedo que sus peores enemigos juntos.

-estamos hablando ¿no?- dijo con tono sarcástico haciendo que el joven suspirara con aire de desánimo y cansancio. – ¿Qué quieres hablar?- pregunto seria.

-¿podemos caminar?- la pelinegra asintió levemente para después ambos empezar a caminar por el amplio jardín que poseía la universidad, ninguno hablo durante un par de minutos pero el joven cansado del incomodo silencio empezó con lo único que lo trajo hasta aquí.

-lo siento- empezó a hablar con tono arrepentido, videl simplemente escuchaba lo que el ojinegro decía mientras seguían caminando. –yo…fui un tonto, si no fuera tan celoso, no estaríamos peleados; pero ¿sabes qué? Yo te sigo amando videl- finalizo deteniéndose para sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano, videl pensó un momento para después sentarse frente a él.

-¿así? ¿Tanto me amas para besarte con otra?- gohan se contuvo de recordarle a videl su beso con Daryel pero si lo decía el problema se agrandaría y eso no era lo que quería –gohan debo pensar las cosas antes de saber si quiero seguir contigo o no, ¿me dejas?- pregunto, sin embargo recibió un suspiro de resignación, videl suspiro para después levantarse, sin embargo gohan se paró rápidamente y la detuvo al abrazarla por la cintura y pegarla a su cuerpo. –Gohan… por favor- suplico la chica.

-¿ya no confías en mí? ¿Enserio crees que besaría a otra? Por favor videl, como me crees capaz de eso si pienso en ti cada segundo de mi vida- le dijo seriamente y mirándola a los ojos.

-yo…no me merezco que pienses en mí; fui yo la que tuvo la culpa al no decir que ya tenía novio y no estaba disponible- cerro lentamente sus bellos ojos azules conteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por su terso rostro.

-no seas tonta, tu eres la única mujer que he amado, tal y como eres; no sé qué mentiras te dijo lime, pero no le creas nada, yo solo te amo a ti, porque tú eres mi justiciera favorita- sonrió para después poner su mano derecha en la nuca de la justiciera y unir sus labios con los de ella, la chica al sentir los labios de gohan sobre los suyos no hizo más que responder, mandaba al diablo su orgullo, ella solo quería que ambos estuvieran juntos por siempre.

Cuando ambos se separaron, unieron sus frentes para mirarse con ternura y amor a los ojos, se quedaron así durante unos minutos para después darse un abrazo dando como consecuencia lo que tanto querían, una reconciliación perfecta.

-vamos a clases- dijo videl con ternura mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de él pelinegro, el asintió con una gran sonrisa pero antes de que empezaran a caminar, el great saiyaman la detuvo para sacar una caja aterciopelada color rojo y dársela.

-feliz aniversario mi amor- dijo gohan dándole un beso en los labios, videl se sorprendió pero remplazo esa sensación por una de curiosidad y enseguida abrió la caja encontrándose con un precioso collar de oro que tenía un dije que decía "te amo mi justiciera favorita", la chica sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos del ojinegro quien recibió gustoso la muestra de afecto.

-feliz aniversario gohan- respondió para sacar de su bolso un retrato de ellos dos durmiendo bajo la sombra de un árbol de sakura, gohan se encontraba apoyado en el tronco del árbol mientras que videl estaba apoyada sobre el pecho del semi-saiyajin.

-¿Quién tomo la foto? Estábamos dormidos- respondió gohan admirando la foto que sostenía en sus manos.

-fueron goten y trunks, al parecer no estábamos del todo solos- dijo videl mirando la foto, gohan soltó una carcajada y abrazo a videl para darle un beso y un "gracias por el regalo, me encanta" Videl sonrió tiernamente y ambos se dirigieron al salón.

-¡al fin llegaron!- saludo alegre Katsumi mirándolos fijamente y con una sonrisa pervertida. -¿se reconciliaron?- ambos jóvenes al mirar la sonrisa de su compañera se sonrojaron levemente y asintieron. -¡qué bueno!- dijo aplaudiendo para después mirar enojada a todos los jóvenes masculinos que se encontraban en el salón. – ¡Escuchen bien! ¡VIDEL NO ESTA DISPONIBLE ATREVIDOS, ELLA ESTA CON GOHAN!- grito revelando la relación de ambos justicieros y mientras los demás lanzaban palabras de odio al pelinegro y otras a la pelinegra, gohan tomo a videl de la cintura y la beso enfrente de todos sus compañeros.

-te amo enana- le dijo con todo el amor del mundo. –Y nadie va a cambiar eso- videl sonrió y se volvieron a besar dejando en claro que iba a ser difícil separarlos.

Porque a pesar de que existieran inconvenientes entre ellos o personas que los quieran separar, el amor siempre es más fuerte que la envidia, y ellos lo demostraban perfectamente.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **.-.**

 **N.A: Bueno espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para ver que les pareció, gracias por aceptar mis locas ideas :v, los quiere son videl :3.**


End file.
